White Cukurba
These companions are among the kindest and most selfless of creatures, and are well liked throughout the world. Although cukurbas move incredibly slowly, nothing will stop them from reaching their destinations, which always hold some. They may be on the path to find a person consumed by sadness, or even to halt an horrific event. They do so without much action at all - they simply find the correct human or animal, and touch them. Through this touch, cukurbas are able to inject feelings of joy, but also of energy and selflessness. Whomever they come in contact with somehow becomes more cheerful in the following hours, and is likely to pass that cheer on. They do so through seemingly insignificant acts, such as making a pie or easing someone's work. Somehow, these simple acts grow and pass from person to person, transforming the entire mood of the castle. These companions themselves, however, rarely step foot inside the Keep's walls. Cukurba prefer the wilds of the outdoors, and will roam from the depths of the forest to the comfort of The Keep's gardens. This is where these creatures are usually found, when the day turns dark and night approaches. Cukurbas retreat into their shells to rest, and resemble nothing more than rather large pumpkins. Egg This looks like nothing more than a small pumpkin seed. Hatchling These little ones are hard to lose track of, as they move extremely slowly. Once in motion, though, they will stop for nothing. There isn't an obstacle in the world that could stop a determined young cukurba from reaching its goal. There is no reason trying, either – cukurba hatchlings can take care of themselves perfectly well, and need little looking after. They're social able enough creatures, though, and will happily approach their magi, regardless if they are holding a piece of pumpkin or not. Other companions seem to enjoy their company as well, and these hatchlings do not lack for playmates. Adult There is no mistaking a grown cukurba for anything other than itself. Once they have reached adulthood, these companions have truly distinctive shells that are, in fact, pumpkins. Should one mistake a cukurba for an actual pumpkin, the creature will simply slowly poke its head out, regard one with a sleepy eye, and then disappear once again. It's to be noted that these companions have a great love for pumpkins, and prefer eating them above all else. Once they have devoured a pumpkin, they bury the seeds, and a new pumpkin will always grow in its place. These pumpkins are thought to be larger and have a sweeter taste than others, and closely resemble those of cukurbas. The shells of cukurbas never age or decay, except in rare instances. No one has been able to discover why such a change may take place. But when this strange transformation begins, the companion in question grows less kind, and remains in the dark parts of the forest more with every passing day. These cukurbas never willingly approach their magi, and are rarely seen. They are also the most likely to travel farther, often crossing the world very slowly with a goal in mind. Many people have noted that these companions will leave for unknown parts even when there is nothing major occurring, but once the cukurba reaches their destination, the event unfolds and they effect it in negative ways. Breeding Additional Information * No. 546 * Obtained by breeding 2 regular Cukurbas. * Released: November 27th, 2014 * Sprites: Jrap17 * Description: Damien Category:2014 Creatures Category:Hybrids Category:Artist: Jrap17 Category:Tortoises Category:Cukurbas